


The Most Fantastic Beast

by Lovestruckllama



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventures, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Protective Newt, Protective Newt Scamander, Romance, Surprises, Taking care of eachother, Unplanned Pregnancy, magical beasts, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestruckllama/pseuds/Lovestruckllama
Summary: When Tina falls ill, Dougal takes to mothering her while Newt tries to get them home.





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot, sticky hot. The kind of hot that no matter how healthy and use to exercise you were you would feel nauseous and slightly light headed, or so Tina kept telling herself as she stopped for the fifth time in the last hour to lean her head against a tree and try to take deep breaths.  
“Once we are there...” Newt was rambling on and on ahead of her and hadn't yet noticed that she had stopped in her tracks and was beginning to slouch against the tree. “We will have to be very quiet...”  
“Newt...” Tina's voice was so low, and so strained that her husband had almost not heard her but something in the tone triggered him to stop in his tracks. Spinning around he stared at her wide eyed as he watched her slide awkwardly to the ground. Her floppy hat had fallen down her face slightly and was now covering her eyes. Even from a distance he could tell his wife was going ghostly pale.  
“Tina!” Leaping off the log he had been standing; knocking over his case in the process, he rushed quickly to her side.  
“Tina? Tina? Are you okay?” He was kneeling in front of her now, both of his hands cradling her face. Worry evident in every move he made. “Please say something...”  
“I'm okay, Newt...” Groaning she tried to pull herself up but only managed to slump back down. “I am just feeling a bit... woozy.” The reluctant admission was accompanied by an apologetic look as she realized that she really should have told him sooner.  
Newt was a very efficient man, Tina had learned this over the many travels she had accompanied him on. Swiftly he got up from her side and moved from one task to the next with ease. Within moments he had their campsite completely set up along with magic barriers.  
“It's still early... I just need to rest.” Tina Scamander tried her best to protest as her husband retrieved his case from where it had fallen and proceed to open it in front of their tent then hop into it. Moments later he came out with his arms filled with food, water, and numerous tonics.  
“What are your symptoms?” He was reading each one of his hand made labels and categorizing them into two piles 'helpful' and 'extremely not helpful.' A few tonics caused him to make an odd face then to toss them into a third pile that Tina wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were.  
“Newt,” She sighed, desperately wanting to be closer to him so he would know she was okay. “I'm just really hot.”  
He frowned, completely disregarding her excuse for her sudden exhaustion. It wasn't their first time traipsing through the jungle since they had found each other and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why it would be effecting her so much now.  
“What are your symptoms?” He repeated, more firmly this time as he looked up at her through his bangs.  
“Hot, woozy... a bit nauseous,” She responded lamely as she rested her head against the tree once more, desperately trying to stop everything from feeling like it was moving.  
“Take a dose of this tonic...” He muttered as he selected a bottle began prepping the dosage. A small drop in a tiny glass bottle, a few crushed leaves, a splash of water and swish that caused it to glow slightly.  
“What beast helped you create this one?”  
He blushed slightly as he moved to his loves side. His hand instantly seeking hers out and squeezing gently. “Take this in a swift gulp. It should help lessen the nausea and cool you down a bit... might make you a tad bit drowsy.”  
Sighing she took it from him and eyed him suspiciously. “We are going to be a day behind if we-”  
“So be it. We are not leaving until you are well.”  
“I will be better in the morning. I promise.” With that she took the dose in a shot and leaned against him. “It tastes like strawberries... how long does it take to take effect?”  
“Depends really... sometimes it takes only...” Before he even finished she was already knocked out. Her head resting weakly against his shoulder and a tiny snore escaped her lips.  
Brushing her hair back behind her ear he smiled lovingly at her. Newt Scamander had never imagined having someone to travel with, let alone that person being his wife. He counted himself very lucky to have her. Slipping his arms around her he picked her up with ease and made the short walk into the tent. Once he had her bundle up in blankets and as comfortable he took a spot at her side. His hand tightly grasping hers, not wanting to let her go nor leave her side.

 

* * *

Tina Scamander was not any better in the morning. Her lovely husband had made her a very dry and plain breakfast in an attempt to soothe her stomach but within a few minutes she had found herself on the other side of camp relieving herself of breakfast and everything else in her stomach.  
“Tina...” Newt whispered desperately as he held onto her. Her body was shaking as she tried to stay firmly planted on all fours, her head bowed down as if she was trying her best to keep calm. “Are you ready to move? Lets get you into the case... I can't bare leaving you.”  
“Feed your creatures... I will be fine...” Swaying a bit she leaned more heavily into his embrace.  
“Porpentina,” He scolded as he helped her up slowly, his body gently cradling hers. “What kind of husband would I be if I left you alone in this state.”  
Tina wanted to fight but she found her energy gone as she allowed him to lead her slowly towards the open case, his one hand holding hers and the other resting on the small of her back. “I must just have heat stroke.”  
“Hmmm.” He said nothing more as he brought her down and quickly had her placed in a small bed that he had conjured up. “Stay put.”  
“Well there goes all of my plans.” She tried to joke but found another wave of nausea come over her causing her to curl herself into a small ball. Admittedly she couldn't be happier now that she was in the case. The temperature was still quite warm but there was also a gentle breeze that made it feel significantly cooler than the air outside of the case.

* * *

The soft fur of Dougal the demiguise pressed against her side was not what she was expecting when she woke up. The artificial day had turned more into dusk and most of Newts creatures had begun to calm down for the evening.  
“Dougal?” His eyes shone up at her brightly as he slowly, very gently ran a paw over her side as if he was trying to comfort her. “Dougal... you are too sweet...” Tina tried to sit up but his paw reached out stopping her from getting up any further. “I'm fine... I promise.”  
“Dougal hasn't wanted to leave your side since I brought you down here.” Newt said cheerfully as he walked around the corner holding a canteen and one of his tonics. “How are you feeling?”  
“Tired,” She admitted as she sat up slowly as she reached out and grabbed the water from her husband. “Thank you.” Gulping down a few mouthfuls she eyed the tonic wearyingly. “Is that going to knock me out?”  
Chucking he put it down as he sat down onto the bed next to her. Slipping his hand into hers he ran his thumb gently over her soft skin. “I'm here now... you can rest now Dougal.” The demiguise nodded and slowly stepped off the bed and faded out of their sights. “He is quite fond of mothering.” Bowing his head he looked away from her. “I have been very worried...”  
Leaning into him she sighed happily, “Don't be. I'm right here.”  
“I have been think... once you are feeling more able I think we should head back to town and secure passage back to London.” Kissing her forehead he tried to ignore her shocked expression.  
“But... you haven't found your -”  
“Porpentina... we can come back.” He pulled her tightly into his arms and smiled as she began to protest.  
“But you said it was their mating season!” Tina tried to push out of his arms but her energy wasn't there and she found herself just sagging against him. “You said it only happens once a year...”  
“Then next year we will come back.” He said matter-of-factly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. “Please don't fight me on this.”  
Groaning she leaned back onto the bed now feeling very faint. “Fine. But we are coming back.”  
“Of course.” Grinning he pulled back the covers and tucked her in then slipping into the spot next to her. His strong arms wrapping around her as he kissed her cheek gently. “I love you.”  
“I love you too...” Nuzzling up against him she sighed blissfully and allowed sleep to overtake her once again.

* * *

The next few days the nausea came in waves. Sometimes she managed to take a short walk; always under the intense scrutiny of a demiguise, and other times she couldn't even leave the bed. After her and Newt had come to terms with the fact that the demiguise was insisting on being her caretaker they had magicked him a hanging bed that was situated only a few feet away from her own. A bed he was currently lounging in as he watched her intently.  
“Newt, inside or outside?” Tina asked, not necessarily sure if it was late enough outside of the case for Newt to stop travelling for the night. Newt had begun heading back to town just the day before and had insisted that Tina spend the trip back resting inside the case.  
Dougal stretched himself out slowly and pointed towards the erumpent pen then phased out of view. “Shall we surprise him?” Pulling herself out of bed she tried to ignore the waves of nausea that came over her that were threatening to send her back into bed. Dougal phased back into view at her side. His hand wrapped around her own. “Thank you.” She smiled down at him and allowed him to lead her slowly towards the erumpent enclosure.  
Arriving to the edge of the enclosure she couldn't help but smile as she watched Newt run around all edges of the large space, it was always amazing seeing Newt interact with his creatures, to see how much they loved him. Currently the female erumpent was going through her season so she was constantly trying to court Newt. Tina chuckled to herself as she watched the erumpent make a loud snort then roll onto her back, making a sound she could only explain as a small mew.  
“Newt,” Tina began speaking as she stepped forward only to be stopped by Dougal's iron clad grip on her hand.  
“Dougal? Is everything - Is Newt -”  
He shook his head slowly and phased out, only leaving a shimmer in the air as he re-materialized in front of her succeeding in blocking her path. His long arm reached up and forward to gently brush her abdomen. His gaze seemed almost loving as he brushed her abdomen again and looked up at Tina, his eyes saying so much even though he couldn't speak.  
“Dougal... are you...” Looking up at Newt, then over to Dougal than finally down at herself with wide eyes. “That cannot be possible.”  
As if on cue Newt finally looked up from what he was doing with a large smile across his face. A smile that quickly disappeared as he watched Tina sway then crumple down onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina woke up just as the sun began to rise, her husband curled up at her side and his hand holding onto hers tightly all the while Dougal watched over them both from his bed. The pained expression on Newt's sleeping face brought an overwhelming feeling of guilt. Resting her hand onto her belly she took a deep breath and sighed, what if she really was with child?  
“Tina?” Her husband groaned as his eyes flickered open just slightly as if he thought she might be a dream.  
“Newt,” She said softly. Brushing his cheek gently with her hand she stared at him lovingly. “I'm sorry -”  
“Are you alright?” Newt sprung up into a sitting position, pulling her up along with him. Both of his hands gripping her so tightly she was almost certain he was going to leave bruises. “You wouldn't wake up...”  
“How long?” Just as she asked her stomach growled loudly causing her to smile sheepishly.  
“A few days.” The grip on her arms softened as he slowly moved away from her. “You must be hungry...”  
“I am sorry for worrying you...” Reaching towards him she grabbed at the tips of his fingers trying to pull him back to her.  
“I am just glad... that you are awake now.” He was obviously trying to hide how worried he had been as he moved away from the bed, his head hung low and purposefully looking away from her. “We are two days away from town. I have already sent word that we are in need of a port key.”  
“I promise, I'm alright. I feel better -”  
“Let me get you something to eat.”  
He was gone in a flash and Tina ached to call him back to her. Hold him, comfort him, make sure he knew that she was okay. Newt was back just a quickly as he had left with an arrangement of dry foods and a bowl of hot soup on a serving tray.  
“Newt...”  
“You really need to eat.” He placed the tray down just for a moment as he rearranged her pillows so she was comfortably sitting up then placed the tray flat onto her lap. “I thought you would appreciate something warm.”  
“I appreciate you.” Looking at him lovingly she took a spoonful of soup and sipped it slowly, testing the temperature. “Eat with me?”  
Finally Newt smiled, really smiled. Crawling onto the bed he nestled in next to her, his one arm wrapped around her waist and the other one reaching for a small piece of bread. Tina sighed happily and nestled closer into him while she took another spoonful of soup.  
“I was worried... I wouldn't get you to town in time.” His hand was on her lower back, running small comforting circles against her skin. “I apparated as close as I could... but I still worried.”  
Tilting her head towards him she placed a firm kiss against his lips. “I will try not to worry you again...” Her stomach growled once again causing her to chuckle. “You would think I hadn't eaten in a week.”

 

* * *

To make sure they both could secure passage, Tina had to leave the case for the first time in what felt the weeks. The small little village they entered was home to a wizard that Newt had once come across in his travels. He two had been a traveller and understood the necessity to always have a way home. According to Newt, he had decided to settle down in the village a few years back. Looking around, Tina could see why he had chosen to stay. This tiny village was perfectly nestled next to the untamed jungle and was only a short distance away from the sea. It was a breathtaking sight. A view anyone could imagine spending the rest of their lives enjoying.  
Tina had been extremely grateful that the village was quite small and their journey was coming to an end. The nausea had come back full force this morning and it had taken everything in her power to shield her state from her husband. She knew that he was worried and that any inkling that she was worsening may slow their return trip. The more and more she thought about the possibility that it was a child the more she just yearned to be home... to ask her sister what she should do.  
Looking up she noticed that she had fallen quite a few paces behind her husband, due to being to lost in thought. “Newt.” Jogging to his side she clasped her hand tightly around his. “The view of the sea from here is beautiful.”  
“Yes.” He wasn't really listening to her; that much was apparent, as he looked around the streets looking for some sort of sign. His face lit up as he caught sight of a small house. There were numerous objects littering the front lawn. A random shoe, a child’s toy, a suitcase, definitely not normal things someone would keep in front of their home. “I think that's his place.”  
As if on cue a friendly looking man stepped out to wave them over. He smiled brightly as Newt stepped forward to greet him. “Mr. Scamander! It has been too long.” Pulling the smaller man into a hug he excitedly patted his back. “This must be Mrs. Scamander. I do hope you are feeling better?”  
“Yes. Almost all better.” The lie was accompanied by the sudden urge to run over to his bucket and rid herself of her breakfast.  
He frowned, as his eyes looked over her almost as if he was surveying her. “A lie for the sake of your husband. You married people are so strange.”  
“Tina?” Newt looked over to her, worry once again crossing his face as he really looked at her. Tina was growing increasingly pale and looked as if she may be ready to topple over.  
“Just a little woozy.” Smiling weakly at her husband she reached forward and slid her hand into his once again, hoping that the connection might calm his worry.  
The man interjected before Newt could say anymore. “Please come around.” He gestured for them to follow as he took them around the house. “None of these will do... hmm. Oh that one.” Pointing towards an odd sculpture that sort of looked like a bird he smiled. “That one goes to London.”  
“Thank you.” Newt bowed his head slightly as he stepped forward towards the portkey.  
“Please be well Mr. And Mrs.” The man looked over at Tina and grinned as if he knew all her secrets. “Take care. I do hope you feel better.”  
“Thank you.” The both said in unison as they reached towards their way home.

* * *

Newt was mad. Of that she was certain. He wasn't cruel, he didn't yell, he just stayed quiet. If you didn't know him you would have thought everything was fine as he never once stopped trying to take care of her. He held onto her the whole way back to the loft, treating her like glass as if she could break at any moment. The London rain seemed to mirror his mood and the excitement of being home seemed to lessen as he unlocked their door and held it open so she could go in first.  
“Newt,” Tina began to speak, hoping that if she could start talking about home or anything in particular he might open up to her.  
“I need to feed my creatures.” Kicking off his shoes but not bothering to remove his jacket he left her standing alone in the entry way, his case swinging gently at his side. Before she even reached the living room he was gone. His case flung open.  
“Newt...” Sighing she looked around their home. There was definitely something comforting about being home, even though the one she shared home with wouldn't speak to her. The loft hadn't changed since they left it; except that they had received so many letters while they were gone that they were now overflowing on the window sill.  
For a moment she contemplated following her husband, to explain to him why she had lied about her health but she knew he would just slink away. He needed space, Tina could understand that. Gathering up the mail she tossed it onto a chair; not really wanting to deal with it right now, and left the window open just a hair. The smell of fresh rain in London had become one of her favourite things. Deciding what to do was easy: she had to eat, he had to eat, the least she could do was cook them a meal and hope that it might start mending some of the bridges.

* * *

“Tina?” Newt called out as he stepped outside of the case, expecting to see her sitting in her favourite reading chair. He felt guilty, knowing that he had purposely hidden away in his case for well over an hour; taking far longer to feed his creatures than absolutely necessary, just so he could avoid her. He expected her to be upset, and he had prepared a thousand different apologizes for over reacting. All of his expectations were tossed out the window though as he rounded the corner into the kitchen to find her happily humming as she set the table whilst a pot of soup boiled lightly as it floated above the stove. “Tina.”  
“Newt!” Crying out in surprise she let the bowls come crashing down onto the floor with a loud crash. “You surprised me.”  
“Sorry.” It was a weak apology; he knew, but she smiled brightly at him as if nothing had transpired between them. Newt with a flick of his wand sent all the dishes back up into the air and reassembled them and placed them onto the table. You made dinner?”  
“Oh.” Blushing she looked away from him and towards the soup. “Yeah... It was done awhile ago but I thought you might like to join me. So I waited.”  
Tina was fidgeting; something she rarely did, and he couldn't help feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt. Making his way around the table he went straight to her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace and moving his mouth to hers in a heated kiss that he hoped said more than what he could. “I love you.”  
A coy smile crossed her lips as she wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders, her fingers tapping gently. Placing a very sweet almost innocent kiss on his lips she whispered, “I love you too.” Then she kissed him again, harder this time, causing him to wrap his arms even tighter around her as he took control of the kiss until she broke for air. “I feel awful for lying to you...” Licking her bottom lip slowly she looked up at him through her lashes, admiring the handsome man she called her husband. “Let me make it up to you.”  
Catching onto her meaning rather quickly he blushed.“Are you well enough?” He ran his hands up and down her back as he watched her with a mixture of worry and lust.  
“I am more than well enough.” Her hands slowly glided over his shoulders and moved to the collar of his shirt and gripping it tightly.  
He kissed her firmly; with a large grin on is face, he slid his hands down onto her backside as he tried to pull her even closer to him. “If you insist.” His kisses became more fervent as he backed her up against the counter causing her to moan loudly into his ear.  
“Please,” Her voice didn't sound like her own as she desperately pleaded for him. Putting her hands on either side of his face she pulled him once again to her lips. “I want you.”

* * *

She had been home for well over a week now and the anxiety of simply not knowing was beginning to drive her crazy. The nausea was now usually only in the earliest parts of the day or when she smelled particularly strong smelling foods; such as her beloved coffee, which she knew were tattle tale signs for pregnancy. This is what finally brought her to her sister Queenie's doorstep. Too anxious to actually knock, but too anxious to actually leave without talking to her sister.  
After what felt like an eternity she finally gathered up the courage and raised her hand up as she prepared to knock. This ended up being unnecessary as her beautiful sister through open the door looking very cross.  
“What are you doing?” Queenie huffed as she left the door open as if silently beckoning Tina to follow. “For the last fifteen minutes I've had to endure you arguing with yourself on the best way to knock on my door.”  
“Sorry...” Trying to keep her amusement to herself she closed the door quietly and followed her sister down the short hall into the dining room and kitchen. Unsurprisingly toys from her two nieces were strewn all over the house. Currently they were going through a messy phase, a phase Tina was sure had to do with the fact Queenie and Jacob recently welcomed a new addition into their family: a son. “I just got home and -”  
Turning around Queenie sent her a scolding glare, “A week ago! You couldn't even tell your own sister...”  
“Sorry, I wasn't feeling well...”  
The blond sister sighed as she began to prep them two cups of hot cocoa. “No, I am sorry Teenie. The new baby doesn't sleep and your darling nieces have decided that if he doesn't sleep then they don't need to sleep...”  
The two beautiful twin girls came bounding into the room with big grins on their faces. “Autie!!!” They both rushed towards her, flinging their arms around her until she knelt down and hugged them back just as tightly.  
“You are home early!” The slightly taller one exclaimed happily while her sister added, “Is Uncle with you?”  
“No, he -”  
Before she could continue they both began bombarding her with questions. “Did you see anything? Did Uncle bring home a new beast? Is Pickett with you?”  
Laughing she knelt down and hugged them both tightly, “No to all of the above, I am afraid. Except... I am sure your Uncle would be happy to come visit soon.” This earned her two excited squeals. The joy at being around Newt made her wonder what their kid would be like, would they adore Newt just as much as his nieces did?  
“Teenie!” Queenie suddenly shouted, both cups of cocoa came crashing to the ground as she stared wide eyed at her older sister.  
“Queenie you really should be more careful...” Tina avoided her sisters prying gaze and tried to keep her mind clear as she cleaned up the cups and began preparing more cocoa.  
Luckily the two little girls were quickly distracted from their mothers behaviour as the front door creaked open and was quickly followed by Jacob coming into the room; practically bouncing, as he greeted his family. Both of his little girls threw themselves into his arms causing their father to laugh as he picked them both up into his arms and hugged them tightly.  
“Tina! You are home! How is Newt?”  
“He's...”  
“Sweetie!” Queenie gushed, purposely cutting off her older sister. “Can you please take the girls to the living room?”  
“Pardon?” Jacob said slowly, his eyes wandering over his wife than over at his sister trying to gauge the situation.  
“Tina and I have so much to talk about.” Shooting a looking over at Tina as if to silence her protest she continued on, “I just want a few minutes alone with my sister.”  
“Of course.” Jacob nodded slowly. Before he knew it his daughters were pulling him away, chatting happily about a new game they had come up with and he just had to play with them.  
“You are -”  
“Shh!” Tina looked nervous around hoping that Jacob couldn't hear. “I don't know! And if I am I would like my husband to know before yours.” The last part came out in a low hiss.  
“How can you not know?” Queenie ignored her sisters protests as she walked slowly around around her, making her feel as if she were being examined. “I'm sure you two have done the required -”  
“Queenie!” Blushing, Tina stepped back and found herself slumping down into one of the dining room chairs. “I don't know how its possible. I use the right spells... I have never forgotten to use them.”  
Frowning, Queenie sat down across from her sister as she did her best to really listen to her sister. Suddenly she giggled, “You mean except that one time you keep thinking about...”  
“One time!” Tina groaned. “It was once...”  
The next trail of thoughts brought a blush to Queenie's cheeks causing her to look away slightly. “Wow. All night.”  
Crossing her arms over her chest indignantly she glared at her younger sister. “Forgive me. I've never been... with child.”  
“True.” Shrugging she leaned back and smiled. “Have you made the potion yet?” Tina didn't need to verbally answer as Queenie was actively attempting to read every thought. “Let me get started. I'm going to need five drops of your blood.”  
“Thank you...”  
Grinning from ear to ear Queenie got up and began digging through her cupboards. “Oh, Teenie, dear.” As she pulled out the pot from a cupboard and took out all the ingredients she hummed happily.  
Tina came to stand at Queenie's side watching her assemble the potion. Queenie moved with a confidence that only came with the familiarity of having to do this a few times. Once the murky potion began to bubble the younger sister signalled for Tina to do her part. With each drop of blood that dropped into the potion it swirled and changed colour until it became apparent what it meant.  
“I'm pregnant.”

* * *

“I'm pregnant,” She repeated to herself as she sat down on a park bench. Her mind a mess as she tried to comprehend the news that she had already known deep down. The world as she knew it felt like it was crashing down around her. Never had she saw herself as a mother. It had never been something she had aimed for, she had always wanted to be an Auror to work at MACUSA and work her way through the ranks. But unexpectedly she had thrown it all away, for a man she grew to love desperately and the adventures he promised.  
“Miss?” A small girl with dark hair done up in curls suddenly was before her snapping her out of her thoughts. “Do you want a lolli?” Producing a lollipop from a small pocket sewn into her dress she offered it up to Tina.  
“Oh, no thank you, sweetheart. That's yours.”  
“But you're crying. Lolli's always make me feel better.” The girl beamed up at her, urging her to take the treat.  
“That's really sweet.” Brushing the tears from her eyes she smiled sweetly trying to ignore the unfamiliar yearning. “Your mom is so lucky to have such a nice girl.”  
“Lily!”  
“Sorry, that's my momma. Feel better!” Putting the lollipop on Tina's lap she skipped away towards her mother.  
Slipping the lollipop into her jacket pocket she rested both of her hands onto her belly as tears threatened to come again. “Thank you...” It came out as a whisper, knowing the little girl couldn't hear her.  
“I'm so scared.” The thought of being a mother terrified her. Especially so unexpectedly. Newt and her had never discussed possible children. It had been in the back of her mind to ask but she had been so happy with how things were that she never once thought that it was time. But now it was well passed time and she had no idea how he would react. He loved her. She knew that with all her heart but would that be enough for him? Would he want to put his plans on hold? Or would she be alone while he went away? Maybe only seeing him six months out of the year. Would that be enough for her?  
She imagined holding the baby and knew it would become her world. A world she was afraid of. But she would love this baby. That would be enough for her... it had to be enough.  
She had to tell him.

* * *

Over the next few days it had been torture trying to tell Newt. Every time the moment seemed right she had chickened out and changed the subject. The sane part of her told her that Newt would be happy, but this illogical side of her the side that was always afraid of being hurt was terrified. So after a week of failing she convinced her younger sister to have them over for dinner and see if she could get a feel for how Newt would react.  
“The girls will be so happy that you came.” Tina smiled as she placed her free hand on his arm that was linked with hers. “Last time I visited Queenie they wouldn't stop talking about you.”  
Her husband chuckled, looking at her fondly. “I must say I am relieved they actually like me.”  
“Of course they do.” Letting go of him he bounded up the stairs and knocked on the door. “Hopefully Queenie made lots. I am famished.”  
“You are feeling better, right?” Newt quizzically watched her as he walked up the steps to stand at her side. “You've been... well ya know... your appetite has been quite up and down.”  
“Yes, I'm -”  
“Tina! Newt!” Jacob flung open the door, smiley broadly at his two friends. “Its good to see you!” Pulling Newt into a tight hug he began asking all manner of questions about their trip.  
“Jacob?” Queenie called out from the kitchen, “Dear, please continue this inside. I'm sure they would like to actually get through the door.”  
“Oh, right, sorry. Come in!” Opening the door wider he hurried them into the house and swiftly closed the door behind them. “My Queenie is making a roast this evening.”  
“Sounds lovely.” Tina slipped her hand into Newts and followed after Jacob into the dining room where the girls were already sitting at the table while their new little brother slept in bassinet that had been magicked to swing gently from side to side.  
“Uncle Newt!” Both girls shouted, jumping off their chairs they ran straight into his arm with enough force to push Tina out of the way. They both took a side and let him towards the table while chatting loudly about how he had to sit between them because they had missed him so much.  
“You are both growing up so big!” Newt said happily as he took his spot at the table. Both girls clamoured up onto his lap, big grins on their faces as they asked him a million questions and not giving him a chance to reply to any of them.  
“You really are a natural with them.” Queenie said gleefully as she she winked at Tina. “Girls, please get into your own seats. Dinner is ready.”  
“Thank you,” Newt said, as he tried his best to hide his embarrassment. “You are quite a wonderful mother.”  
Ignoring his compliment she continued on cheerfully, “Don't you think he is so good with them, sweetie?”  
“Oh.” Jacob awkwardly looked at the two woman in the room as he began wondering what this was about. “Of course. He is a great uncle.”  
Queenie paused her questions only long enough to set the table and hurry Jacob and Tina into their seats. “I can't wait till you and Tina have one of your own. You will be a remarkable father.”  
Tina practically choked on her first bite of roast. Her brain was screaming for her to do something, distract her sister, distract Newt, or just actually tell him already! “Queenie...”  
“I appreciate that... thanks.” Shuffling awkward under Queenie's gaze he did his best to avoid eye contact.  
“Oh don't be modest! You would be a great father... and just imagine how cute yours and Tina's babies would be.”  
“Sweetie, maybe now is not the time...” Jacob began but the stern look on his wife’s face quickly silenced him.  
“Queenie... Jacob is probably right...”  
Newt finally spoke, slowly and hesitantly. “Thank you, really. That won't be for a long while though. Tina and I have a lot more adventures to go on before then. Right Tina?”  
As her heart shattered all she could muster was a shaky reply. “You are absolutely right, Newt.”

* * *

“That was a lovely evening.” Newt closed the door behind them and reached for Tina to help her with removing her coat. She flinched and side stepped away from him.  
“Yes. Quite a lovely evening.” Tearing her jacket off she threw it onto the coat rack haphazardly. “Shouldn't you go about feeding your beasts?”  
“Tina?” Since dinner she had been uncharacteristically quiet but he had just assumed she wasn't feeling well.  
“Please go. Being with them is what your best at.” The moment she snapped she wished she could take it away especially after she caught a glimpse at the hurt look that crossed his face.  
“I did something wrong.” Slipping his hand into hers he tried to pull her closer but she stubbornly stayed still, her head bowed and turned away from him. “Please let me know what it is so I can make it right.”  
“Yes!” She snapped her hand out of his grasp and stepped out of his reach. Tears now threatening to fall at any minute she began to retreat. “No you... didn't. You can't make this right.”  
“Please let me try!” Always the chaser, and not one to give up on someone he loved he followed after her as she began fleeing into the living room. “I love you. More than anything else.”  
Hiccuping, Tina tried to stop herself from crying but they were soon pouring down her face. “Please just let me be alone...”  
“No... please don't shut me out.” Moving around her he reached out so he was gently caressing her cheek. “Please tell me whats wrong.”  
“You don't want this life.” Her voice broke as more tears came crashing down as he pulled her forward and held her tightly to his chest. “You don't want the life I can offer you!” His hand brushed through her hair slowly as he tried to comfort her.  
“I don't understand...”  
“I...” Her voice cracked as she tried to contain her tears. “I didn't plan for this. I would have been content...” All the worries, all the fears she had been trying to hid from him and herself were now pouring out and she couldn't stop.  
“Tina... please...” He cradled her in his arms while she shook in his arms.  
“All I wanted. I promise... all I wanted was to travel with you. Forever.”  
Pulling back he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye. “Please tell me you're alright. Love...”  
“I'm pregnant.” Tina tried to pull out of his grasp but he just held her tighter, forcing her to finally look him in the eyes. “I'm pregnant... and I know that means everything changes. Our adventures...”  
“You're pregnant?”  
“Yes... I'm sorry. I tried to tell you sooner...”  
“I'm going to be a father.” It only took him a moment to process but suddenly he was smiling broadly and she was being lifted in the air and swung around as he laughed and cheered. “I am going to be a father!”  
“Newt?” She landed on her feet, his hands planted firmly on her sides. “You said not yet...”  
Smiling sheepishly he leaned forward and kissed her. “I didn't really want to talk about how much I wanted... how much I wanted this to your sister before I talked to you.”  
“You want this baby?”  
“Yes.” He kissed her, then kissed her tear stained cheeks. Smiling broadly he held her so tightly she almost wondered if she was going to melt into him. “I'm going to be a father.”  
For the first time since she found out she was with child she smiled. She really smiled. “I am going to be a mom!” Grabbing him she planted a hard kiss on his lips as she giggled happily. “We are going to be parents!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback and kudos I have been getting for this story! I hope you all liked this much longer chapter... this story has kind of run away from me and I don't want to let it go. So I am story boarding a way to keep it going for a little while longer than turn it into a few one shots of life later on.
> 
> Thank again!

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a surprise ending??? Probably not. Haha.
> 
> This is probably only going to be two parts BUT I'm thinking of posting little snippets that take place at different times in this fanfiction universe. Cause I can imagine some really cute things happening.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked please either comment or leave a kudos. It means the world to me!


End file.
